


silver tongue

by GraceEliz



Series: The Eldritch Collection [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Eldritch, Fallen Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, Planet Geonosis (Star Wars), The Dark Side of the Force (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceEliz/pseuds/GraceEliz
Summary: The Darkness speaks with silver tongue.The Darkness croons that you will have justice.The Darkness will break your chains.The Darkness can set you free.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & The Force
Series: The Eldritch Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992514
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	silver tongue

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt "Obi-Wan falls at Geonosis", with a grace-specialty eldritch twist.

He presses his spine into the column of rock, eyeing the shrill creature even as it stabs at him _. No,_ he commands it, and then, because a suggestion takes best root when he builds off what his victim already wishes to believe, _you wish to attack those who have hurt you_. The creature roars away, lashing out at the tiger-like white cat-thing screaming at Padmé. He…he had not anticipated that working so well.

_The Darkness speaks with silver tongue._

“Anakin,” he calls, and his brother is returning for him, and almost before he has leashed his voice they are armed and dangerous again. Which is great, which is horrible, because everything is chaos and he feels Presences MaceQuinlanLumiBarissGarenKit press against his own Force Signature, comforting, hopeful, determination becoming desperation. His family is cut down around him by droids, and the Geonosians flee or take potshots at them, and there is the Sith Lord who he blames for this. There, he sights him, the Count who was once part of his own Lineage. _I will kill you for this pain_ , he thinks, fuming, bleeding, brain a mess of broken bonds and his fellows’ pains.

_The Darkness croons that you will have justice._

No. No, not his friends. Not his family. Not like this, no, they should have – they should have grown old together –

“Stop,” he gasps, and everyone within five meters goes still for just a second. So he tries again, “Stop,” and his voice echoes with some otherworldly presence, and he Sees it, suddenly, clearer than ever before. He Sees Light, and Dark, and Everything that there is to be seen.

_The Darkness will break your chains._

Pure Force fills him, rushing his blood, and he smiles and tastes blood and sand, and tears burn his cheeks like acid. He lifts a hand.

_Stop._

Everything does, and his hand is a claw of glowing white skin, black talons curving out. His eyes are burning, but he cannot close them. _Stop, stop_ , Obi-Wan chants through the Force, _be still and let me hunt you, Sithling. Let me have my revenge._ A step forth, and he is some angel or demon, reflecting a void off the white armour of the Clones. Another step into his own shadow (the shadow of a four-winged man, a shadow not matching his body) and he is Everywhere. The Sithling is nearby.

_The Darkness can set you free._

“Come to me, little Darkling,” he coos, or perhaps it is not him. Perhaps he is too much the Dark, and the man he thought himself to be he is not any longer. The lives of his family and their new dependents echo, pinging off his heartbeat, struggling in the Force like drowning children. How easy he finds it now, to bolster them even as he once more melts into the everything-nothing which overwhelms him. Dust on his tongue, blood in his nose, loss in every pore of red-dusted skin. “There is no need for you to flee from me,” sings the Darkness that is Obi-Wan, “I will always find you. Come, all I wish is to talk to you.”

_The Darkness speaks with silver tongue._

Dooku is drifting over the dunes, pursued by a unit of these new clones – oh how kaleidoscopic in the Force they are, fiery rainbows in the swirls of the Force, like sunrise in the mist – and of course Anakin, the star casting out the Light. It takes only a thought to catch hold of the Dark twining up Anakin’s soul and tear it out. _Apologies, my dear,_ he whispers as Anakin cries out _, I will not have you in the Dark, my child._ With a pulse of effort, he wraps Dark around the Sith-hot Presence of the Count and tugs, yanks, crushes, until he falls from his speeder to the sand.

_The Darkness croons that you will have justice._

Dooku lies – or rather, sprawls – on the golden-red sand. Some distance back, Anakin lets loose a burst of fear which turns rapidly to anger, quieted only when Obi-Wan lashes out a tendril of Light towards him. “Count Dooku,” he drawls, swirling into corporeality, “we really must stop meeting like this.” His shadow-wings radiate out from his feet, floating an inch above the surface of the dunes, entrapping this Darkling in invisible chains.

“What are you,” sneers the Sith, eyes burning towards him, “who are you?”

_The Darkness will break your chains._

With a low hum, Obi-Wan relaxes into himself, hands clawing into dark talons, wings unfolding like vines and ferns from his back. The shift comes naturally to him, allowing himself to become one with the Force, the Dark a roiling cacophony, the Light a thin melody high above. Something deep in his soul feels the approach of Anakin, an impossible starburst in the Force, unfathomably powerful. Obi-Wan warns him away with a sigh, blocking the bond when Anakin cries out in fear of what he sees. Opening his eyes, he takes a twisted sort of pride in seeing Dooku laid out on the sand below him in desperate terror.

_The Darkness can set you free._

He smiles, all teeth and bleeding gums and black-green-red eyes. “I am the god of loss,” he says, voice shifting like the sibilant sands, and strikes.


End file.
